


【ほくきょも】狂疾

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: ——毕竟这是我的主场。松村北斗低下头在京本大我耳边呢喃了一句。——松村球场吗。松村北斗低低地笑了出来，这样的笑话不论哪个男的都会讲，但是话语间惹上了京本大我率直的冲动和不服气令松村反而更加眼红心热。
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 10





	【ほくきょも】狂疾

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作有  
> 时尚杂志新人编辑scbd×高中生jbdw  
> 2020.1.4补档  
> 首次发布于2019.4.20 LOFTER

京本大我在松村北斗打开家门的下一秒便将他按在玄关的墙上，两人因撞到鞋柜而同时发出闷哼。  
他伸手去够灯的开关，却被松村北斗伸手拦下，“才五点钟，看得见你。”  
松村北斗的声音黏黏糊糊说不清楚，京本大我却因为感受到松村北斗诚实的反应本来杀气腾腾的动作下意识地慢了几分。这便给了松村北斗反客为主的机会，凭借着身高优势扯着京本大我歪在一边的领带强迫他看着自己。  
——毕竟这是我的主场。  
松村北斗低下头在京本大我耳边呢喃了一句。  
——松村球场吗。  
松村北斗低低地笑了出来，这样的笑话不论哪个男的都会讲，但是话语间惹上了京本大我率直的冲动和不服气令松村反而更加眼红心热。

松村北斗打开了淋浴喷头，刚入职不满一年的职场新人家的浴室狭小紧凑，只容得下一个人的浴缸里有雾气匍匐上升。京本大我把校服外套和裤子留在外面的篮子里，只穿着薄薄的白衬衫走进了浴室。

18岁的京本大我早已对24岁的松村北斗隐秘的癖好知道得一清二楚。  
他们互相吸引的是外在的沉默和内在的热情。太过于相似的两人初遇时仿佛同极的磁铁互相排斥，直到某一次特殊的际遇——  
京本大我明白松村北斗的无言之下是一头沉睡的巨兽，年纪要大上6岁的人对于自己尚且还是一个无底的深渊，京本大我在往下掉，沿路看见他隐藏起来的爪牙和鲜花，然后越陷越深。

松村北斗在京本大我脖颈间细密的吻令二人都忍得有些难受，京本在松村身前摸索着他衬衫的扣子，而腰间却早已因松村的触碰而变得酸软敏感。  
松村北斗抬头吻住怀中的高中生，京本大我无意间发出的清哼过于纤细悠然，一种和未成年做这些事的背德感又包覆住他，但是只有他知道京本大我是如何成就最旖旎的床笫风景。

恍惚间，京本大我突然伸手用力地压住松村北斗的肩膀，半跪在松村的腿间凝视着他。  
——他想要把松村推倒在属于他的浴室里，以后每一次他进来时都能回忆起他们曾经在这里做过无比疯狂的事情。  
京本大我用下身顶着松村北斗被衬衫遮住、露了一半的腹肌，眼神中充满挑衅。

“真的要这样吗？”松村北斗抬眼看着京本大我，却是不同于以往在床上的强势，而是如同来接他放学时、同桌吃饭时、平日相处时有些闪烁、有些柔软、有些欲言又止的眼神。  
——现在不服软的话……松村北斗大概猜中了京本大我意图反攻的小把戏。

京本大我狡黠地一笑——平日里是个好学生的京本小少爷却是最爱玩的——伸出一截舌头在松村北斗的耳垂舔了一下，惹得松村一个激灵。京本大我从松村北斗身上下来，换了个姿势坐在浴缸边。他伸直腿去勾松村的腰，松村北斗便顺着京本的心意半跪在他身前，大手包覆住他已经有些濡湿的内裤前端。  
京本大我重重地喘息了一声，左手抓住松村在下身四处点火的修长手指，二人吻住时引着松村北斗向更里面的地方摸索。松村北斗在窄小紧仄的空间里描摹京本大我已经硬得发烫的下身，直到京本大我主动将那碍事的内裤扯开扔在一边。

京本大我的白衬衫被顶起一块暧昧的阴影，松村北斗爱极了这样欲说还休的美感。但他知道，直到自己能够真正让他乖乖听话还有一段距离。  
松村北斗垂着眼，近乎虔诚地从京本大我的领口处将扣子一颗颗解开，少年平日里些病态的白皙惹上了诱人的玫瑰色，含苞待放的玫瑰令松村北斗又是一阵遐想。

——京本大我的生日花是玫瑰。  
——而他，松村北斗，拥有一支犹然带着晨露的玫瑰，少了些妖艳，但多了更多青涩的诱人。

最为敏感的地方承受着松村北斗带着爱怜的急切亲吻让京本大我犹如快要搁浅的鱼一般贪婪地颉取空气，温暖柔软的口腔和猝然的吮吸舔舐逼得京本大我差点直接缴械投降。  
虽然平时自己是下面那个，但松村北斗在这方面依然要比自己的技巧好太多，京本大我一想到松村北斗曾和其他人做过这样的事就嫉妒得发狂。于是他不知是发泄情欲还是发泄怒气，手指插进松村北斗的发丝间便将自己往松村的喉咙深处顶，即使这样松村北斗却也能照单全收。  
京本大我无可抑止地往后仰，但窄小的浴缸边缘令他有一种失去平衡的错觉，而无可言说的快感一浪接着一浪，令京本大我不禁惊喘出声。京本大我迷惘间伸手拨开松村北斗额前的乱发，松村抬眼缱绻的情欲令京本彻底丧失了最后一线理智。他本能地往后缩，但力气比他大上太多的松村北斗将他紧紧勾住——粗糙的舌苔滑过顶端，京本大我一瞬间的断片间，眼前一片模糊。

——“Hokuto.”他听见自己这样叫他。

松村北斗极富技巧的亲吻逼迫着京本大我迷乱间吞下射在他嘴里的液体。

京本大我意识到，男性间的情事从不是先声夺人就能拥有主导权的。

松村北斗早已在京本大我喘出他的名字时就蓄势待发，牵着京本大我的手抚上自己的下身，另一只手的手指却绕至京本身后轻轻戳刺。京本大我越过松村北斗宽阔的肩去够放在架子上的润滑液，却被松村一个转身带进了浴缸。  
温热的水一点点地浸透白色的衬衫，京本大我胸前的两点深红格外显眼。松村舔舐着，牙齿轻咬间，在京本身后的二指挤了进去。因为有热水的引导而不那么干涩，但京本大我热潮还未退尽的身体依然紧绷，温暖的软肉交缠上他的指尖，紧致的触感引诱得松村北斗现在就想将手指换成自己的下体去开辟疆土。  
京本大我极力忍耐的尖叫从喉咙深处一点一点地漏出来，那里有异物进入实在不舒服，但从身体深处涌上的空虚感远非两根手指所能填满。京本大我揉搓旋转间引着松村北斗往自己的下身靠，松村笑笑，挺身间吻上了京本大我紧皱的眉头。

虽然他们曾经共度了好几个夜晚，但是不变的撕裂般的疼痛和窒息般的紧窒还是将二人折磨得够呛。  
松村北斗叼住京本大我薄薄的唇瓣轻轻噬咬，下身在一点一点往里送时他也不好受，粗重的呼吸不知是使坏还是无意间打在京本大我鲜红的耳垂上，右手也没有闲着，抚慰着京本大我因为疼痛而有些疲软的下体。

——“等…等一下……”京本的声音突然在戳刺到某处时变了调。

松村北斗知道自己找到位置了，扣住京本大我的手深深地吻了上去。他不着急，摁着京本大我反复地磨那一点，他享受着看见京本大我在自己身下颤栗又欲求不满的样子，紧紧吸住自己的后穴要比它的主人诚实千百倍。  
京本大我觉得自己快哭了，抽抽噎噎的酸意从鼻腔深处上涌。手被松村北斗扣着让京本觉得他会虽然陷进热水里，水压压得他的心脏有快要窒息一般的感觉。从身下传来的快感始终无法得到满足，反而一下一下地撩拨起更多的空虚。京本大我想打这该死的松村北斗一拳，让他别再磨磨唧唧，自己都将姿态放得这么低了他就不能让自己乖乖挨操吗。

但是他知道松村北斗可怕的自制力，光因为这个京本大我就不能像教训慎太郎一样给松村来上一拳。

松村北斗看着京本大我一副悲愤交加英勇就义的表情不禁笑了一声，自己却是忘了京本大我还是个血气方刚的高中生，脆弱的自尊心和忍耐力根本经不起自己这么折磨，索性深深一顶，将自己彻底埋进京本大我的身体里。一瞬间的失重让京本大我重重地撞在浴缸边缘，而饱胀的痛感更让他尖叫出声。  
松村北斗不会选择在这个时候怜香惜玉，他没有这个兴趣、也没有这个心情。他享受这样带着疼痛的快感，而他幸运地发现了京本大我。

“在学校就想着下午要来我家了？”松村北斗在一个深深挺身间带着些笑意问道。  
京本大我被顶得龇牙咧嘴，仍旧强自固执地遮着脸，没要要回应松村北斗的意思。  
松村北斗皱了皱眉，伸手将京本大我的手臂扳开，京本烧红的脸让松村一阵动摇。但京本大我慢慢也来了感觉，绞紧松村北斗的后穴也不如开始时那样干涩，带着渴求的黏腻开始粘在松村北斗的性器上，松村索性不再抑制着自己，稍微转换角度后每次大开大合的顶弄都能精确地撞在京本大我的敏感点，而京本大我只能死死地攀在松村北斗宽阔的肩膀上。京本恨透了这样粗暴的松村，但是身体诚实的喜欢却让京本大我的理性束手无策。京本只能用力地撕咬着松村北斗的耳垂，将每一次的呜咽喘息都无所遗漏地刺激松村的耳膜。

“hokuto…啊…等下…啊……”

——在live house里努力地唱摇滚的高中生，竟然可以发出这样媚药一般的声音。

金色的乱发染上了京本大我不受控制而流出的眼泪，他伸手去抚慰自己的前端，却被松村北斗抓住往自己的更下身探。两人交合的地方早已一片狼藉，松村北斗抽出半截让京本大我握住，又猛地插入，京本措手不及地抚上松村鼓胀的囊袋，引得京本大我的前端在他的腹肌上划出一道有些黏腻的水痕。  
京本大我觉得自己快要爆炸了，松村北斗将自己的手指含了二指入口，自己的手指进出间的频率和身下被进出的频率逐渐变得统一，前端却始终得不到抚弄、压在松村北斗紧实的腹肌上可怜地挺立着。

——当时隐藏在一群吵吵嚷嚷的同事之间默默喝酒的一个普通上班族、怎么能这样该死的强势又性感。

松村北斗将京本大我翻了个身，攥着他的手腕反到背后，让京本半跪在浴缸里，完全被浸透的衬衫令京本大我雪白的背脊和已经被蹂躏得通红的臀部一览无遗。松村北斗压上京本大我的身体，轻舔耳垂间右手描摹着京本挺立的前端，身下的速度也不曾放缓。

“啊……hoku…”

他们平时并不互相称呼名字。  
因为那几个简单的音节已经染上了情欲的魔力。

松村北斗喃喃地念着京本大我的名字，声音低沉间夹杂着轻轻的呻吟。他将自己的脸埋进京本的颈窝，心脏在胸腔里咚咚地跳动。松村北斗觉得自己快要到了，匆忙间没回到床头柜里拿避孕套的结果就是他发了疯地一样想要把京本大我彻底填满。  
一下一下又狠又快的撞击让京本大我有一种内壁的褶皱都快被彻底翻平了的错觉，他死死地攥着松村的手臂，他抑制不住自己呻吟着呼唤松村北斗的欲望，颤抖间因为松村北斗无法分心照顾到而被忽略的前端又一次射了出来，因为高潮而传来的快感让京本大我感到窒息，喉咙被夺去了发声的力气，无法排解的快感经过了他每一寸肌肤，最终又汇集到被松村细心照料到的最深处。  
松村北斗被倏然夹紧的内壁惹了个措手不及，过分柔软的深处却紧紧地吸住松村，胯骨一松的时刻便只剩下紧拥住京本射在他身体里的念头。

热潮退却之后京本大我喘息着扭头索吻，松村北斗将自己紧紧地贴了上去，唇舌相交。京本从情欲中抽离后反而对依然埋在体内的那物的形状感受得更深刻——自己依依不舍的身体带来的羞耻感更让他无地自容。他第一次承受松村北斗真的像和伴侣做爱一样射在里面的精液——汩汩的热流提醒着他像个爱哭的女孩子一样在和松村的性事间哭了。松村北斗舔舐着京本大我有些干涩的嘴唇，闷闷地说了一句“对不起”——他擅自地做了这样的事——虽然绝对不会怀孕——但是松村北斗还是觉得非常抱歉。

TBC


End file.
